


Shawarma Shoutings and Husband Duties

by Violettavonviolet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Fluff, Iron Husbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, short fic, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: “Excuse me, what is the relationship between the night man of iron and this Colonel Rhodes?” Thor boomed thoroughly confused.“Well, it seems like that was his husband.” Natasha said, deadpanned
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 309





	Shawarma Shoutings and Husband Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic about secret marriage, I just love it. Nearly as much as I love ironhusbands. I’m in a bit of a hurry so I’m not gonna say much more now, hope you’ll like it!

The battle had just ended and the avengers were exhausted, after all you don’t just defeat an alien invasion without breaking a sweat.   
Still, they weren’t just going to sleep right away, even though that would probably follow soon after.   
Right now, they were on the way to get food, shawarma to be exact. And while Tony was sure that in none of their minds was anything aside just that, his was going at ninety miles an hour. 

He knew that he was in trouble the second he woke up after the wormhole. He hadn’t called Rhodey before and that was his first mistake.   
The second was not calling the second he woke up, but he just couldn’t bring himself to talk right away, especially with him. Looking around, he already spotted the first paparazzi, and fastens his walk. 

“You should all better get going, it’s not gonna be that silent for much longer.”   
Especially not for him he added in his mind. Luckily they reached the diner that he spotted early shortly after, and with a large smile and an even larger check, they had food nearly immediately. 

The whole meal, Tony fidgeted anxiously while shoveling food into his mouth.   
He wouldn’t get to eat as soon as his honeybear was there. Then he heard JARVIS chirping in his ear. “Sir, Colonel Rhodes has an eta of 5 minutes.”   
Silently cursing, he prepared himself mentally.

“Hey Tony, what about Pepper, isn’t she worried?” Natasha asked, how ironic.   
“It’s not Pepper I’d be worried about.” Tony quipped. Before he could however explain it further, the tell tale sound of the Ironman thrusters could be heard outside. Not even three seconds after the sound stopped, Sugarplum entered the small room. He was immediately met with a bow, a hammer and a few fists. Before the situation could escalate further, Tony stood up and held up his arms.

“Wait Guys, I know he looks like a threat but he’s not, no matter the sight you might see in a second. This is my last platypus, Colonel Rhodey Rhodes.” 

“Actually it’s James, but that’s not the point right now. It’s nice to meet you all, but I’ve gotta have a nice calm talk with that dumbass over there.”   
At the sight of the smile Rhodey showed, Tony knew that this was neither going to be calm nor nice, and he suddenly found it hard to swallow. 

The others had luckily taken down their weapons and now just looked kinda confused.   
“It was fun and all, but if you could excuse us for a second that would be great. Good? Good.” Without waiting for an answer, he tugged Rhodey into the garest corner of the room, which sadly didn’t help much because the fore mentioned room was tiny.   
He took one last deep breath and then the shouting began. “ I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT! WORSE, YOU DID IT WITHOUT CALLINV ME BEFOREHAND! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU FLEW INTO SPACE AND CALLED PEPPER? NOT YOUR OWM HUSBAND BUT YOUR ASSISTANT! AND NO I DONT CARE THAT PEPPER IS CEO NOW THE POINT STILL STANDS, YOU DIDNT CALL ME!   
I was so worried.” 

The end was quieter but the before was still ringing in Tony’s ears. “Oh Rhodey-“ he wrapped his arm around him and tugged him closer. “-I know that I should’ve called you but I didn’t want your last memory of me being a mess. I am so sorry that you had to be so worried, I swear this’ll never happen again.” He kissed him slowly and when he saw that Rhodey had calmed down a bit, he turned to the avengers. 

Rhodey finally seemed to remember the other people in the room and immediately placed a calm mask on his face, trying to recover from the shouting he had just done.   
“Ahem, I’m so sorry you had to watch this, I swear I’m normally not so angry but yeah. I fear Tony still has to leave you know, to fulfill his duties as a caring husband.” He turned and left, Tony only a step behind him.   
Shortly before he left the room, he turned around gave them a shrug and then left. 

“Excuse me, what is the relationship between the night man of iron and this Colonel Rhodes?” Thor boomed thoroughly confused. 

“Well, it seems like that was his husband.” Natasha said, deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! What do you think? Leave a comment down below, I love to read those!   
> Maybe I’m gonna post another one tomorrow or you’ll see me again on Friday, stay tuned for that!   
> Bye Vio


End file.
